During manufacturing of the aligned liquid crystal panel, after segmenting, the aligned liquid crystal substrate is segmented into liquid crystal panels of different sizes, which is followed by a process of lighting and detecting the liquid crystal panel. During this process, various defects, such as bright dot and bright line, would be detected. The dot defect and line defect can be repaired by a laser repairing apparatus, thus improving the panel yield.
Currently, the above process would normally be performed according to the routine shown in FIG. 1: firstly, detecting the panel on the lighting apparatus 13; during detection, the lighting apparatus 13 makes the panel display images, and detects the defects such as bright dot and bright line on the display panel, and determines the position coordinates of the defects, then transmits the defect information and the defect coordinates to the repairing apparatuses (11 and 12); the repairing apparatuses repair the defects according to the position coordinates of the defects. The repairing apparatuses can be classified into two kinds: one is a metal line repairing apparatus 11 (for repairing bright line), mainly for repairing on the side of TFT; the other is a repairing apparatus 12 employing black matrix diffusion (for repairing bright dot), mainly for repairing on the side of CF. The repaired panel would be detected in the lighting apparatus again, to confirm the repairing result. When there are bright dot and bright line on the same panel, the above three apparatuses are needed to be used for repairing. The whole repairing course is relatively cumbersome.